1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a model of an adult penis for use in testing and training a practitioner in various circumcision procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a model of an adult penis including a form representing the shape of an adult penis and a replaceable tube of flexible material to form an artificial foreskin about the form.
2. Background of Related Art
Circumcision is a surgical procedure in which a section of foreskin, extending over the glans of a penis, is surgically removed at the base of the glans. There are numerous and varying reasons or justifications for performing the circumcision procedure. These reasons may include religious practices, cosmetic desires, health reasons including minimizing the risk of sexually transmitted diseases or “STD's” etc.
Various surgical procedures are available to a surgeon or practitioner in order to perform circumcisions. Most procedures typically include pulling a length of foreskin away from the underlying glans of the penis and severing the foreskin adjacent the base of the glans. A circumcision is a very delicate procedure and care must be taken to properly perform the procedure. While all circumcision procedures require extreme care, when performed upon an adult, the procedure is typically performed with the use of an anesthesia which limits or eliminates the amount of feedback by the patient available to a surgeon or practitioner in the event excess or wrong tissues are being cut.
Many considerations are to be taken into account during the circumcision procedure including proper retraction of the foreskin away from the glans before cutting the tissue. Additionally, care must be taken to cut a foreskin in the proper location in order to avoid damage to underlying vascular tissues and nerves. Further, it is desirable to practice the various aspects of the procedure including maintaining sterile conditions, etc. prior to an actual operation. Unlike many surgical procedures, which can be subsequently performed a second or third time to correct any deficiencies in the initial procedure, circumcisions can typically only be performed once and thus requires a high degree of skill in the practicing surgeon.
Therefore, there is a need for a model of an adult penis for use in testing new circumcision procedures as well as training practitioners in proper circumcision procedures. Further, there is a need for a model of an adult penis having replaceable practice foreskins to allow the practitioner to repeatedly practice the circumcision procedures until the practitioner is comfortable and secure in his skill to properly and safely perform the circumcision procedure on an actual patient.